


Doublemeat Palace

by Renee



Series: Slayer [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: Buffy!Dean, M/M, Rough Sex, Spike!Cas, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 15:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renee/pseuds/Renee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A re-writing of the Spike scenes from Buffy's season six episode Doublemeat Palace. With Dean as Buffy and Castiel as Spike.</p><p>“Cas, I’m working. Go away.”</p><p>“Yes. And I’m looking for service. Don’t you want to serve me, Dean?”</p><p>Dean found himself flushing at Cas’ suggestive comment. He forced himself to glare. “Dammit, Cas. Order something or get out.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doublemeat Palace

**Author's Note:**

> I'm probably going to explore this world again. I like it.
> 
> Most characters are not mentioned, but the only ones that changed from being Buffy characters to being Supernatural characters are a follows
> 
> Buffy - Dean  
> Dawn - Sam  
> Joyce (Buffy's mom) - Mary  
> Hank (Buffy's dad) - John  
> Giles - Bobby  
> Spike - Castiel 
> 
> Every other character has been left the same.
> 
> Also, Slayers are still only women. There was a situation that resulted in Dean somehow becoming a Slayer. I've already started writing a basic back story piece that will explain it.

It was his first day on the new job and, after a busy afternoon, the Doublemeat Palace was empty. It had been for at least twenty minutes. Dean fidgeted with his uniform; the damn thing was stiff and uncomfortable. This wasn’t what he wanted to do with his life. He wasn’t a damn fast food worker – he was The Slayer. 

God – he needed air. 

Dean turned to his coworker, “hey Gina, you think maybe I could get away with taking another break. I love burgers and all but I could really use some fresh, not greasy air.”

She stared blankly at him, “we’re not allowed. Downtime robs us all.”

He rolled his eyes, “dude, whose gonna care. There’s no one even here.”

“Sure there is – look”

Dean turned around and his stomach dropped. Castiel. Dammit! Didn’t Cas bother him enough without showing up to this shit hole.

“Hello Dean.”

“Cas. What do you want?”

Castiel stared at the menu for several long moments before turning his intense blue stare on Dean. “I do enjoy the burgers here.”

“Oh yeah? You probably wouldn’t after watching their employee video. But then again, we’re talking about you and not someone normal.”

“Are you really talking to me about normal, Dean? You forget that I know your secrets.”

“Cas, I’m working. Go away.”

“Yes. And I’m looking for service. Don’t you want to serve me, Dean?”

Dean found himself flushing at Cas’ suggestive comment. He forced himself to glare. “Dammit, Cas. Order something or get out.”

Castiel cocked his head, “you really shouldn’t be so rude, Dean. It brings out the demon in you.”

“I’m not a demon, dammit. I have no idea why you can hit me, but I’m not a fucking demon.”

“Is that why you’re here? A normal job? Does it make you feel normal, Dean? Does it make you feel human?”

“I don’t need a job to make myself feel human. I am human.”

There was the barest hint of a smirk on Castiel’s face. “You keep believing whatever you want, Slayer.”  
“Go away, Cas. Please.”

Castiel’s face became serious again. “Only if you come with me. You’re not happy here, Dean.” 

“Don’t make this any harder than it already is. Please, Cas.”

Cas was leaning over the counter now, “you don’t belong here. You’re better than this place.”

Dean shook his head, “I’m broke. I have nothing, Cas. With Mom gone and Dad MIA, someone has to take care of Sam. And hey, it’s better than whoring.” Dean shuddered inwardly thinking of his stint in L.A. 

“You don’t need to be here to get money. I can get you money. Just leave with me and I’ll take care of you. You can’t stay here Dean. This place will destroy you.”

“Like I said, Cas. I’d rather be here than be anyone’s whore. And that includes you. Especially you.”

He moved back but Castiel grabbed his arm drawing him forward again, “you would never be my whore, Dean. I love you too much for that. You should let me take care of you. Please let me take care of you.”

Flustered, Dean pulled away, “I gotta go help Gary with the fries. I’ll see you later.” 

He walked towards the back, leaving Castiel by himself to stare at the menu.

\---

He didn’t see Cas until the next day. Dean had been shuffled around from station to station all day and had been informed that he would be working an unplanned double shift. At least he got another burger out of the deal, the video yesterday had creeped him out but it was hard for him to stay mad hamburgers. 

He was just going on break when he spied Cas outside the window. The day had been draining. The whole experience had been draining, and Castiel just looked so damn appealing. Steeling himself, Dean went out to greet him. 

“You’re here.”

“Hello Dean.”

Castiel took his arm and led him to the darkened alley behind the restaurant. Pressing against each other, they kissed slowly; Castiel working his tongue into Dean’s mouth gently at first and building up speed until he was all but fucking Dean’s mouth with it. It was wet and sloppy. It was all-encompassing. It was one of the best damn kisses he’d ever received. 

Sometimes, Dean hated himself for loving this. 

It wasn’t as if Castiel were the first vampire that Dean had been with, but Angel had a soul. Castiel was nothing more than a monster. The chip in his brain might have made it so that he couldn’t hurt humans, but a monster was still a monster. If given the chance, Dean knew that he would kill again. 

And yet, being with Castiel was more exciting than anyone he had ever been with. In the heat of the moment, Dean could almost forget that Cas was a killer. But there was always just the right amount of danger to their coupling. Of pain. 

Dean quickly pulled down his pants and pressed the front of his body against the dirty bricks. 

“Come on Cas. Fuck me.” He lifted his ass in invitation. 

Castiel made quick work of stretching him. They needed to do this fast, if Dean wanted to make it back in before break was up. He felt the tip of Castiel’s cock against his hole. Cas leaned forward to whisper in his ear, “is this what you want, Dean? You want me to fuck you in an alley like a two bit whore?” He reached around and slowly stroked Dean’s weeping cock, “I thought you told me that you weren’t a whore, Dean.” 

Castiel licked the shell of his ear and Dean moaned softly. “I said I wasn’t a whore Cas, didn’t say anything about not being a slut. Come on. Enough with the talking. Give it to me.”

The hand stroking his cock stilled, “give you what Dean? Tell me what you want.”

“Fuck me. Please fuck me.”

“Gladly,” Castiel entered him roughly, pushing Dean against the brick wall. He began to thrust in earnest, “can you come just from this?” He shifted his angle, thrusting deep and Dean moaned maybe a little too loudly as Cas hit his prostate. “So loud, you’re going to get us caught. But you can’t help it, can you. You really are a slut. Come on Dean, try and come from just my cock. No touching yourself, just this.”

Every thrust pushed Dean roughly against the wall, and the alley was filled with the sounds of slapping flesh and barely concealed moans.

Cas gripped his hips hard; If Dean was anyone else, his hands would leave bruises for days. He almost wished they would. What would it feel like to be marked by Cas like that?  
It’s this thought that brings him over the edge and he cries out as he comes hard. 

Castiel thrusts through Dean’s orgasm, “that was surprisingly easy. I should make you come from just this more often,” a deep thrust, “or maybe stuff you full of toys and make you play with yourself. Would you like that Dean?” He grabs Dean’s soft cock, stroking, trying to bring it back to hardness. “Can you get hard again? Can you come twice from me fucking you in this alley?”

“Don’t think it’s such a good idea,” Dean manages not to slur the words.  
Despite his words, his cock starts to fill. Still sensitive from his orgasm, it hurts when Cas strokes it roughly, but it hardens. 

“So good, Dean. I wonder what would happen if they saw you. Your little friends. They hate me, what would they think of you if they knew that you were such a slut for my cock? That despite you claiming your hatred for me and my kind, you beg for this. What would they say if they knew that it was the only thing keeping you going.”

“A…a little full of yourself,” Cas pulled hard on his cock and he moaned, “a-aren’t you.”

“I’m pretty sure the one full of me, is you.” As if to prove a point, he picked his pace and Dean found himself coming again. Hard. This time, Cas followed close behind. 

They slumped against the wall for a moment before Castiel pulled out. There was a quick clean up with the crappy napkins Dean snatched before coming out here and he pulled up his pants. “How do I look? Ready to work?”

“You look like you just got fucked against an alley wall.”

“Good enough.” Dean found himself winking at Cas. “Thanks for a good time.” There was a quick and dirty kiss before Dean had to rush back in.

He was ten minutes late back from his break, but no one seemed to notice. No one seemed to notice anything here.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by littleartemis on Tumblr saying that she wanted to read a Spike!Cas/Buffy!Dean fic. I hope I did a decent job. 
> 
> Uses some dialog from the show but most of it has been re-worked to fit Dean and Cas. 
> 
> Sorry about the fact that I'm horrible at porn.


End file.
